A Bad Dream
by KatLawliet
Summary: Ian y Anthony hacen un tour en NYC por unas entrevistas relacionadas con la nueva película que lanzarán, sin embargo, después de haber sido entrevistados varias veces, Huffspot Live les hizo cierta pregunta clave que a Anthony lo dejó preocupado. Ianthony. Slightly Romance. Friendship. Oneshot. H/C.


**Flashback**

 _Entrevistadora: "¿Y qué creen que hubiera pasado si no se hubieran conocido y no hubieran decidido subir su primer video a Youtube?"_

 _Ian/Anthony: ¡Oh!... Bueno..._

 _Anthony: probablemente yo tendría algún trabajo aburrido...en alguna oficina..._

 _Ian: y yo seguiría trabajando en Chuck E. Cheese como mascota._

 _Anthony: *risas* es verdad..._

 **Fin Flashback**

Aunque ya hubieran pasado varias horas después de aquella entrevista, Anthony no lograba sacar de su aquella pregunta, que aunque aparentaba ser inofensiva y totalmente sencilla, para él no había sido así, aún la incógnita seguía resonando en su cabeza muy a pesar de haber logrado responder normalmente.

— Uff, hoy si fue un día agotador... -exclamó Ian quien se acomodaba la correa del bolso en su hombro y se acercaba hacia él- ¿Regresamos al hotel?

Anthony asintió un poco perdido en sus pensamientos, pero Ian no lo notó, sino hasta que conoció su mirada cuando iban sentados en el auto que los llevaría.

— ¿Qué te pasa? -preguntó al verlo-

— ¿Uh?... No... Nada... -contestó esquivando su mirada-

Ian no del todo convencido con aquella respuesta, quiso indagar más, pero se detuvo en seco al pensar que tal vez era mejor darle su espacio y no le hizo más preguntas aunque estaba preocupado. Conocía a Anthony por aproximadamente 18 años y sabía perfectamente que aquella reacción significaba algo más que un simple cansancio, había un problema de por medio y a pesar que quería saberlo y ayudarlo temía terminar molestándolo y agraviando la situación.

"Tal vez es algo que aún no puede decirme" Ian concluyó. "No lo presionaré"

Ambos se retiraron a sus habitaciones, que estaban colocadas una frente a la otra, despidiéndose como siempre ya que al día siguiente tendrían que atender otras entrevistas.

Anthony al cerrar la puerta de su habitación respiro hondo y bajo su maleta mirando tristemente a su cama, se acercó hacia ella y se dejó caer con pesadez, cerrando sus ojos, tratando inútilmente de relajarse. Su mente no dejaba de maquinar una serie de interrogantes sin sentido alguno, a pesar de su notable cansancio y teniendo otras cosas "más importantes" en que pensar era increíble ver como aquella pregunta lo seguía hostigando.

 _¿Qué si nunca hubiéramos subido aquel video?_

 _¿Que si nunca hubiéramos sido amigos?_

 _¿Que si nunca... **nos hubiéramos conocido?...** _

El reloj marcaba las 10:38 PM.

* * *

— ¡Anthony! ¡Anthony! -sintió un movimiento brusco en hombro-

— ¿Ah? ¿Qué? –Respondió asustado ante aquel gesto-

— ¡No te duermas! La profesora de ciencias ya va a venir -respondió el niño que antes lo había despertado-

¿Dónde estaba?

Paredes blancas, un salón de clases.

¿Niños?

….

….

¡Es verdad! Ya lo recordaba... ¿pero cómo podría olvidar ese momento?

Estaba en una escuela de sacramento en el 6to grado y justo en ese momento tocaba la clase que más odiaba: ciencias.

"Ya quiero que se termine este día" pensaba con fuerza.

Segundos después y como si fuera irremediablemente invocada entró por la puerta una señora bastante alta y de mirada severa que obligó a todos los niños a guardar un silencio inmediato.

— Muy bien, niños creo que es momento de avanzar y hacer nuestra siguiente prueba, estaba pensando en un proyecto libre así que necesito que se hagan en grupos de 4 personas como máximo, escojan a su grupo.

 **Anthony's POV.**

"Demonios…" pensé frustrado. No había algo más cansado que el hecho de que te hicieran trabajar en grupo porque además de tener que idear un proyecto para la clase que detestaba, estaba el hecho de tener que socializar con los demás...

Yo era muy tímido, no sabía cómo llevar temas de conversación con los demás y aunque había pasado toda mi primaria en esa escuela no había logrado hacer ningún amigo, mayormente porque tenía un problema con ligeros ataques de ansiedad que asustaban a todos...eso me había convertido en una persona aislada y hasta cierto punto me había llevado a odiar la escuela.

Mirando como todos escogían a sus grupos, respiré hondo y me levante de la silla dirigiéndome hasta donde estaba la profesora para, nuevamente, solicitarle hacer el trabajo solo.

Era más que una rutina para mí hacer eso, se había vuelto una costumbre estar todo el tiempo sólo, que hacer sólo una tarea no era nada extraño para mí.

— Padilla, me temo que no puedo dejarte hacer este proyecto sólo -me replicó la profesora, ante mi asombro ella continuó- es un trabajo que tiene mucho puntaje y por eso necesito que al menos sea de dos personas.

— Pero... ah...eh... Todos... - balbuceé- ya tienen grupos...

La profesora me miro por un momento y luego volteó a ver al rededor para comprobar si lo que decía era cierto, pero luego se detuvo y sonrió volviendo a verme.

— Hecox, venga por favor.

"Es verdad…lo había olvidado" Volteé a verlo y me di cuenta de cómo en un segundo me convertía en el centro de atención de todo, "el niño nuevo".

Desde hacía dos años atrás, mis compañeros había concebido la idea de que estaba bien jugarle una "broma" al nuevo que llegara y en esos momentos Ian Hecox que se había transferido hace un mes en la mitad del año era el objeto de burlas. Se trataba aquello como si fuera una ley no escrita entre todos "al chico nuevo hay que ignorarlo" y eso era exactamente lo que pasaba, por lo cual, desde el día presentado, era como si no existiese para nadie.

"Por eso no lo recordaba" pensé.

Pero entonces también estaba yo: "el niño raro sin amigos" el cual no era ignorado, pero si, era al último que tomaban en cuenta y en su mayoría procuraban dejarme solo en cualquier actividad grupal. Yo era algo así como el rechazado del salón.

Ian Hecox y yo teníamos ese común denominador que parecía más una casualidad destinada.

No me parecía una mala idea hacer un grupo con él y hasta podría ser la primera vez que todo saliera bien al tratar de socializar. Pero entonces, pude sentir el peso de la mirada de todos como fulminándome con ella, comunicándome que no me atreviera a romper con la "tradición" que esos niños llamados "compañeros de estudio" se habían planteado años atrás.

Y entonces extrañamente lo consideré, porque temí ser ignorado por todos, me imaginé siendo completamente odiado y entonces tuve miedo, sus ojos decían "no te unas a él", "si lo haces lo lamentaras luego";. De un momento a otro pude sentir mi corazón palpitar rápidamente y sabía lo que se avecinaba: un ataque de pánico. Ante la presión mi mente se volvió un caos, mi respiración se agitó peligrosamente mientras miraba como la profesora hablaba con Ian Hecox para ser mi compañero de proyecto y entonces quise huir de ahí para poder calmarme y pensar las cosas con más calma, pero en vez de eso, me quedé quieto como una piedra temblando ligeramente.

— Profesora. –se levantó una niña de uno de los grupos ya formados- Ya anotamos a Anthony como parte de nuestro equipo.

Mi mirada se posó en los de ella y me sonrió levemente mientras mostraba la hoja en donde mi nombre estaba anotado.

—Oh… Ya veo… ¿está de acuerdo con eso, Padilla?

Definitivamente no quería hacerme con ellos, ya había sido parte de un equipo así y siempre me dejaban de lado pero…no sé si era por el hecho del temor que todos me habían influido con la mirada que pensaba solamente en aceptarlo y terminar aquel dilema.

 _/No quiero ser rechazado/_

 _/No quiero ser para siempre el niño sin amigos/_

...

En ese momento y por una fracción de segundos mis ojos se balancearon torpemente hacia el rostro del chico nuevo al que escasamente pude observar. Su cabello parecía un tazón y era muy combado y largo, tanto, que ocultaba tal vez la mitad de su rostro. Definitivamente era un poco raro y cabía la posibilidad de que todo acabara mal y tampoco pudiera lograr una amistad con ese chico, entonces sería yo el ignorado y tal vez aún peor. A pesar de haber estado 5 años con ese grupo desconocía la magnitud de la maldad de podrían ejercer.

— ¿Padilla? –me llamó la profesora nuevamente-

"Definitivamente no…"

"…no quiero problemas con nadie."

"Lo siento…"

...

— Es verdad, voy a hacer grupo con ellos –respondí obligando al chico nuevo a mirarme a los ojos-

Fue la primera vez que pude conocer su mirada y saber que sus ojos azul claro era lo que más resaltaba en su piel blanca y cabello café. La expresión de su rostro era tal vez algo que nunca olvidaría, estaba lleno de aquello que llamaban "decepción y tristeza inexpresiva" luego de unos segundos más miró al costado esquivando mi mirada una vez más.

— Umm, Está bien, puedes ir con ellos -suspiró- Hecox, no puedes hacer este proyecto solo...así que buscaré un equipo para ti.

Caminé hasta mi lugar para tratar de calmarme, mi corazón aún palpitaba sonoramente. Tardé unos minutos pero logré respirar con normalidad sin embargo no pude calmar la sensación de que había cometido un gran error.

* * *

"Uhg...que es esto... ¿por qué...me siento así?" pensé para mí mismo mientras estaba recostado a mi cama aun pensando en aquel rostro lleno de tristeza. "Tal vez…hice algo terrible" no dejaba de repetirme.

Finalmente si logré más aceptación por parte del grupo, todos expresaron estar orgullosos de que rechazara el hacerme compañero de proyecto del niño nuevo, pero a pesar de disimular complacencia me di cuenta que su aprobación no me importaba en lo más mínimo y nunca dejé de pensar en que tal vez necesitaba disculparme con Ian Hecox porque al fin y al cabo lo había rechazado fríamente.

Pero jamás lo hice...

Y en esa temporada y justo antes de entregar el proyecto Ian Hecox se transfirió a otra escuela.

Y no volví a verlo ni escuchar de él por mucho tiempo.

...

...

...

* * *

— ¡Anthony! ¡Anthony! -sentí un movimiento brusco en mi hombro- ¡Despierta!

— ¿Ah? ¿Ah? -levanté mi cabeza de golpe- ¿Qué pasó?...

— Ahhh, ¡no me digas que te desvelaste de nuevo viendo porno! -el chico que me había despertado rió levemente y luego añadió- ten cuidado que tus padres te vayan a descubrir con eso –continuó riendo-

Me frote los ojos intentando saber dónde estaba y lo que estaba haciendo y de pronto, viendo a el círculo de personas a mi alrededor que platicaban enérgicamente lo recordé: esas personas eran mis "amigos" (en realidad más como compañeros) y estaba en lo que parecía ser la secundaria, vivía con mis padres en sacramento y estos chicos delante mía planeaban una fiesta nocturna para celebrar que habíamos pasado los exámenes.

Realmente, aquello no me alegraba en lo más mínimo, porque aparte de no interesarme, tenía prohibido asistir a fiestas ruidosas como esas por indicaciones de mi psicólogo. Básicamente, mis ataques de pánico habían agravado esos últimos años, mis padres preocupados decidieron pagarme terapias, de las cuales no puedo decir que sean 100% efectivas, sobretodo porque son muy incómodas y estrictas, pero, lograban controlar tal vez un 10% de aquellos ataques en situaciones alarmantes.

— ¿Entonces chicos? ¡¿Quién se une para la smosh pit?!

Todos estallaron en risas ante aquella equivocación, incluyéndome y mientras se mofoban repitiendo una y otra "smosh pit" mis risas disminuyeron y en mi cabeza se desenvolvió la sensación de un gran deja vú, con la palabra "Smosh" retumbando en mi cabeza. Sin embargo luego de esa vez no volví a pensar en ello.

Mientras los días pasaron me sumergí en el mundo virtual, hablando con personas en internet y teniendo una amistad descartable con personas de las que nunca supe su rostro o su nombre verdadero, pero a pesar de que tuve una conexión bastante fuerte con ellas duró poco, tanto como el trabajo freelance de diseñar páginas web que tenía. Pronto llegó el día de mi graduación, y luego el día en que finalmente decidiera mudarme a los ángeles para buscar una vida mejor.

Pero ese día que subí a mi auto para despidiéndome de sacramento, mientras conducía, tuve un pensamiento fijo de una dirección a la que jamás había ido "4528 Olympiad Way" y me dirigí hacia ese lugar sin pensarlo demasiado, al posar mi vista por la ventana mirando las pequeñas casas alrededor, pronto veo una en particular que despertó mi interés.

"¿Qué es esto?...donde he visto esta casa antes?" murmuré mientras bajaba la velocidad y estacionaba solo unos centímetros adelante. Me bajé del auto y la contemplé con la misma sensación de deja vú que años atrás había tenido y por unos minutos debatí si era prudente tocar a la puerta o simplemente debía seguir mi camino normal pero como si se tratara de un impulso, mi dirigí a la entrada convenciéndome en cada paso que daba que eso antes ya lo había visto.

Toc Toc Toc.

Espere unos momentos en donde parecía no haber respuesta. Era probable que nadie viviera ahí, las ventanas estaban cerradas y no parecía haber señal de vida. Apreté mis labios y mirando fijamente hacia la puerta la toque por segunda vez.

Toc Toc Toc.

De nuevo no parecía que habría respuesta.

Suspiré con extraña decepción y ya decidido a irme me voltee dando unos cuantos pasos cuando escuché la puerta abrirse.

— ¿Disculpe?

Me voltee con el corazón palpitándome inexplicablemente rápido y acerque los pasos que había distanciado a la persona que ahora sujetaba la puerta dudosamente.

Y entonces lo supe al instante que vi el color de sus ojos y la expresión inconfundible de su mirada, aquella bastante inexpresiva pero que podía decir mucho, esa persona era Ian Hecox, el niño nuevo del 6to grado. Su cabello ya no cubría su cara y aunque siempre tenía la misma forma de tazón combada hacia su cabeza, ahora, se podía apreciar perfectamente su rostro y tenía que decir que era bastante bien parecido.

Ian Hecox me miro como solamente lo observaba sin decir nada, el nuevamente se dirigió a mí con una "¿Hola?", sacándome de aquel extraño trance de admirarlo.

— ¡Ah! Am...eh...

En realidad no había planeado nada, ni siquiera estaba segura que sería él quien abriría la puerta aunque lo intuía, pero aparentemente había ido sin motivo, pero aparte de las mil interrogantes que habían surgido en mi cabeza, tenía que pensar en algo rápido para decir.

— Ehm... Verás... Yo estudié contigo, ¿lo recuerdas?...

Ian Hecox parecía no reconocerme o si quiera acordarse de aquel suceso y mentalmente pedía al cielo que no lo hiciera porque, sabía que no era algo agradable de recordar.

— La verdad no... Lo siento...

Era obvio; es decir, jamás hablamos, jamás nos presentamos... Jamás siquiera nos determinamos.

Pero aunque estaba feliz que no recordara aquello, la culpabilidad volvió a hacerse presente y realmente quería disculparme con él, pero hacerlo podría ser contraproducente.

— Ah... Claro... Bueno... entonces…adiós -le contesté con una ligera sonrisa para luego voltearme y caminar en dirección contraria-

A unos cuantos pasos de haberme alejado escuché la puerta cerrarse. Lo sabía, algo tan trivial como eso es probable que sea olvidado rápidamente, ¿cómo creí que él me recordaría si ni siquiera nos dijimos nuestros nombres?.

Era estúpido.

Pero... ¿Por qué ese hecho me causaba tanta tristeza?. Ya dentro del auto sentí de pronto como mi pecho se oprimía y mi respiración se volvía más agitada, mi corazón empezó a palpitar con fuerza. Era sin duda un ataque de ansiedad.

 _¿Cómo conocía ese lugar?_

 _¿Por qué quería disculparme?_

 _¿Por qué me causaba tristeza que no me recordara?_

 _Pero más que eso, ¿por qué quería verlo de nuevo?_

Me desmaye, o eso creí, ya que no pude recordar que más pasó después.

* * *

— ¡Anthony! ¡Anthony! -sentí que sacudían bruscamente mi hombro-

— Umm... ¿Qué? - contesté de manera pesada-

— Levántate ya, tienes que ir a trabajar.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe.

¿Trabajo?... ¿Un horario?...

— Umm... - me incorporé y senté en la cama mientras observaba con detenimiento el lugar-

Estaba en un apartamento, el cual al recobrar la compostura recordé que era donde vivía, un pequeño apartamento casi en el centro de L.A. Entonces me levanté de la cama y caminé hacia la cocina donde estaba la dueña de aquella voz que antes había despertado.

— ¿Ya estás listo? -la mujer volvió a verme y sonrió- siéntate, te serviré el desayuno.

Cierto…esa chica, ojos azules, tez blanca y cabello castaño, era mi novia. Entonces también recordé mi odioso trabajo de oficina que había conseguido en una empresa de diseño. Era agotador, pero al menos me daba lo suficiente para vivir.

— Clare... No quiero ir a trabajar...-la miré con ojos suplicantes-

— Jaja, que gracioso…sabes que eso no se puede –me respondió mientras me ponía el plato con el desayuno en frente- ¡Ahora a tomar fuerzas y a trabajar! -me sonrió y me dio corto beso en los labios para después regresar a la cocina-

Clare era linda...pero, para ser sincero no estaba enamorado de ella y no entendía porque sus ojos azules me molestaban e incomodaban…era como si, no fueran del tono adecuado. De cualquier forma me apresuré a comer porque ya se hacía tarde para llegar a la empresa y me despedí de ella tomando mi saco de vestir.

Desde hace tiempo, esa sensación no cesaba.

Esa sensación de que algo faltaba en mi vida, algo muy importante, algo clave.

No tenía una mala vida... Pero, ¿por qué me sentía tan insatisfecho y tan aburrido de todo lo que me rodeaba?. Caminando hacia mi lugar de trabajo y con aquellos pensamientos rondando una y otra vez en mi mente, mis ojos, como si fuera obra de un destino incomprensible, se posaron "casualmente" hacia una avenida, donde pude observar a lo que tal vez, era la base de aquel vacío que ahora vivía.

— Ian Hecox... -murmure con asombro-

¿Cómo era siquiera posible que lo encontrara en ese lugar?, hacía 4 años que lo había visto por última vez en sacramento en aquella extraña conversación antes mudarme. ¿Acaso había tantas posibilidades de encontrar a una persona con la que nunca antes había tratado?

Después de esto, sí que creía en el destino.

Pero al acercarme noté que estaba hablando con una mujer de cabello azabache y ojos cafés y entonces sentí algo en mi pecho nuevamente: palpitaciones incontrolables y una respiración entrecortada, era la señal, un ataque de ansiedad. Hacía años que ya no lo tenía tan fuertemente como ahora, y sin poderlo evitar me deje caer al concreto sosteniendo mis manos en mi pecho para tratar de detener los fuertes latidos que estaba teniendo.

Pude notar antes de perder la conciencia que Ian Hecox y la chica con la que estaba hablando se acercaron para auxiliarme. Cuando desperté estaba en hospital, recordaba todo con claridad y lo primero que pensé fue que no había podido hablar con el que probablemente había perdido la última oportunidad para hacerlo.

No sabía por qué ansiaba tanto hablar con él... ¿podría ser simple remordimiento por haberlo rechazado?...no parecía solo eso... dentro de mí, sentía, que la razón era aún mucho más grande.

Suspire pesadamente, estaba cansado de eso, ya no quería saber nada que no pudiera comprender. Probablemente si seguía persiguiendo aquello que no sabía estaría toda mi vida insatisfecho. Un par de minutos después el doctor entró. Me saludo y me pregunto que si estaba todo bien, yo le asentí y le explique que estos ataques de pánico eran comunes. Y Después de recetarme algunas medicinas para controlarlo (más medicinas de las que ya tenía)y darme una constancia para excusar ese día en el trabajo, me explico que ya podía irme y que había alguien afuera esperando por mí.

Mi primer pensamiento fue Clare, tal vez había recibido una llamada de mi jefe preguntando por mí y luego de alguna forma el hospital se encargó de avisarle. Con eso en mente me levante y me dirigí a la estancia para buscarla. Pero justo cuando mis ojos se paseaban por el lugar, se toparon con los ojos de aquel tono incomparable de azul claro e intenso que desde el primer momento captaron mi atención. Ian Hecox se levantó de la silla al verme y acerco a mí.

En ese instante creo que comprendí porque los ojos de Clare me parecían incorrectos.

— ¿Estás bien? -me miró con extraña preocupación sumida en sus inexpresivos ojos-

— Ah.. Um...si... -le respondí ensimismado-

— ¿De verdad? Me alegro.

Él sonrió.

Era la primera vez que miraba aquella sonrisa, pero al verla, creí conocerla, sentí un calor provenir desde mi interior, un calor que parecía de nostalgia y alegría compartidas, algo indescriptible, algo que estuviera esperando desde hace tiempo.

¿Era la sonrisa de este extraño lo que tanto anhelaba?

¿Por qué? ¿Quién era este sujeto?

— ¿Quieres... Ir a tomar un café? O…tal vez estes ocupado... ¿Ibas a trabajar?... –me preguntó de pronto sacándome de mis pensamientos-

— Ahmm…¡No! Va-vamos... El doctor me dio este día libre...-le dije mostrándole la constancia-

— ¡Genial!

No sabía cómo expresarlo...

Era su ser, su voz, su persona, su todo, lo que mi interior pareció estar anhelando desde muchos años atrás, pues jamás me había sentido tan completo con sólo caminar junto a él. Era como si, estuviera por primera vez en mi hogar.

Al llegar, nos sentarnos uno frente al otro, pudiendo, contemplarlo así, enteramente, y un extraño nudo en mi garganta apareció, mientras mis ojos se sentían calientes y la ganas de llorar no se hicieron de esperar. Quería decirle algo…darle las gracias por ayudarme o preguntarle cómo estaba ahora, pero ¿de qué valía si él no podía recordarme? ¿No sonaría extraño si de pronto comenzaba a hacerle ese tipo de preguntas?

— Anthony Padilla... -habló de pronto- tu... eres aquel niño de aquella primaria en sacramento, ¿verdad?

Entonces me sorprendí mirándolo mientras trataba de acomodar todos mis pensamientos.

Así que, después de todo, el me recordaba y recordaba aquel suceso, seguro... seguro me odiaba por aquello...

— Si...lo soy... -respondí apagado-

— ¡Ohh! ¡Lo sabía!, al principio estaba un poco confundido, ya que no nos presentamos formalmente y solo estuve ahí por unos meses creo… -respondió-

— O-oye...

— Tranquilo, no estoy molesto... -me interrumpió- ¡eso paso ya hace muchos años! Además éramos unos niños...

Lo mire directamente a sus ojos azules quienes parecían más intensos esa vez, y apreté mis labios asintiendo a su aseveración.

— Si…tienes razón.

Pasamos casi 2 horas hablando en ese café y probablemente hubiéramos pasado más tiempo si no hubiera sido por la llamada de Clare preguntándome donde estaba (al parecer hasta había olvidado avisarle sobre mi subsidio), en los cuales hablamos de casi todo, de nuestra vida de nuestros intereses y era grato y pleno saber que compartíamos las mismas opiniones a casi todo, los videojuegos, las series, gustos musicales, los libros, era la primera vez que conocía a una persona así, tan igual y tan complementaria, hablar con él era emocionante y jamás fui una persona que le gustará hablar, siempre fui reservado y sin grandes avances sociales, ni siquiera con Clare sentía tal conexión.

Supe que aquella chica con la que hablaba anteriormente era su prometida y vivía en New Jersey, donde próximamente él se mudaría, trabajaba escribiendo scripts de comedia para una serie local de ahí, pero ya que le habían dado algunos días libres habían viajado a L.A. para visitar a unos amigos.

La vida de ambos ya estaba muy bifurcada, habíamos vivido en otros ambientes, teníamos otras metas y además vivíamos en estados muy separados casi en los polos opuestos. No había espacio siquiera para una amistad ahora. Si acaso podríamos hablar por mensajes, pero ambos sabíamos que sólo quedaríamos como unos "conocidos"

Entonces sentí una enorme depresión...

Si hubiera aceptado hacer ese proyecto con el hubiéramos sido compañeros y ahora sé, que hubiera funcionado exitosamente.

Habría conocido lo que es la amistad, habría aprendido a confiar en alguien a tal vez quitarme varios temores que jamás superé, a tener un apoyo para cada decisión de mi vida y al saber lo valioso que es la amistad habría conocido lo que es el amor...y tal vez este estúpido vacío que siempre ha estado latente se hubiera extinguido... Por qué ahora lo sabía, él y yo podríamos haber sido amigos, mejores amigos y...tal vez...

 **/Algo más/**

Al llegar a mi apartamento rompí a llorar.

Ya no soportaba esa clase de vida,

¿Cómo era posible que un error como ese me hubiera causado toda una desdicha?.

Las lágrimas se desbordaban de mis ojos como si reclamarán estar reprimidas por años y de pronto nuevamente sentí un fuerte dolor en mi pecho, la respiración me faltaba, el ataque de pánico se avecinaba y lo único que atiné fue a llamar desesperadamente el nombre de Ian a gritos desgarradores me agitaba en la cama para calmar ese incomprensible dolor de mi pecho y mientras lo llamaba me sentía morir.

Siempre supe que aquella enfermedad sería causa de mi fin, pero quizás, el morir en esos momentos era lo mejor.

Ya no podía esperar ni desear nada de esta vida.

...

...

...

* * *

— ¡Anthony! ¡ANTHONY!

Sentí un sacudir brusco en todo mi cuerpo y de pronto al abrir mis ojos veo la cara preocupada de aquel al que momentos antes llamaba desenfrenadamente.

— Ian… Ian… ¿…eres tú? –me incorporé agitadamente-

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien? ¡Estas sudando mucho!...

Lo miré por unos segundos asombrado, las lágrimas prácticamente se dejaron caer solas, extendí mis brazos y abracé a Ian fuertemente como comprobando que fuera real.

Su voz.

Su olor.

Su calor.

Lo era, él era real.

Jamás en toda mi vida agradecí que aquello sólo hubiera sido un mal sueño, una pesadilla. Entonces las lágrimas no pararon y seguía repitiendo su nombre mientras sentía las manos de Ian acariciar gentilmente mi cabeza.

 **Flashback**

— …Ya anotamos a Anthony como parte de nuestro equipo.

— Oh… Ya veo… -respondió la profesora- ¿está de acuerdo con eso, Padilla?

 _/No quiero ser rechazado/_

 _/No quiero ser para siempre el niño sin amigos/_

— ¿Padilla? –me llamó la profesora nuevamente-

"Definitivamente no…"

"…no quiero ser el títere de nadie"

"Quiero darme la oportunidad de conocer a alguien diferente…"

...

— Voy a ser el compañero de Ian Hecox –respondí obligando al chico nuevo a mirarme a los ojos-

La niña del grupo me miró negativamente llena de desprecio y ¿por qué no? ¡Hasta odio!, pero ¿por qué hacerle caso a todos aquellos que me dejaron a un lado?, simplemente se retiró hacia donde estaba su grupo y yo me volteé hacia el chico nuevo

Fue la primera vez que conocí su mirada, sus ojos azul claro intenso era lo que más resaltaba en su piel blanca y cabello café. La expresión de su rostro era tal vez algo que nunca olvidaría, estaba lleno de aquello que llamaban "incomodidad inexpresiva" luego de unos segundos más, miró al costado esquivando mí mirada nerviosamente.

— ¡Muy bien! -respondió- Hecox, padilla, vayan a sus lugares.

Caminé hasta mi lugar moviendo mi silla junto a la de él, tenía el presentimiento que todo saldría bien esta vez.

 **Fin Flashback**

— Anthony, ¿te sientes mejor? –dijo pasándome un vaso con agua-

Asentí ligeramente aun intentando calmar mis palpitaciones y respiré profundamente.

— Vaya que me asustaste…hacía mucho tiempo que estos ataques ya no te daba…

Era verdad. Ian fue el único que no huyó de mí por tener esa enfermedad…el siempre buscó la forma de tranquilizarme y sé que había sido principalmente gracias a su apoyo que logré erradicar ese problema.

Ian…había sido mi primer amigo, me había enseñado lo bueno que es tener a alguien que te ayude y apoye siempre a tu lado…gracias a esa vez, gracias a que pudimos conocernos era que ahora podía sentirme pleno y feliz de todo lo que había logrado.

Jamás me había abandonado.

Jamás.

— Ian.

— ¿Hm? –me respondió sin verme mientras acomodaba las sábanas que habían caído-

— Gracias.

Ian paró en seco y volteó a verme mientras yo lo miraba sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos ni por un segundo.

— ¿D-de qué hablas? –Me preguntó nervioso- No he hecho nada…más que lo de siempre…

— Por eso… -me acerqué hacia el a centímetros de su rostro- y por existir….

Pude ver claramente como al desviar sus ojos sus mejillas empezaban a enrojecerse y mientras balbuceaba algo sin sentido me limité a sonreír y lo abracé nuevamente pese a sus cuestionamientos sintiendo su ser y ahora sabiendo más que nunca lo afortunado que fui al conocerlo.

Ian esa pieza que faltaba en mi rompecabezas.

 _"¿Y qué creen que hubiera pasado si no se hubieran conocido…?"_

— Seguramente, mi vida no tendría sentido.


End file.
